The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to an electrical assembly, and more particularly to an electrical component that is connected between two electrical leads.
Electrical components are sometimes connected between the ends of two electrical leads to provide an electrical pathway between the leads. An assembly of the electrical component and the leads may be referred to as an “electrical assembly”. Within known electrical assemblies, the electrical component is electrically and mechanically connected across the ends of the leads using an electrically conductive epoxy that joins the electrical component to the leads. But, the electrically conductive epoxy may not have sufficient strength to withstand mechanical stresses experienced by the assembly during subsequent handling and processing operations. For example, such subsequent handling and processing operations may include, but are not limited to, overmold operations, assembly operations, operations performed on an electrical connector and/or other electrical device within which the electrical assembly is embedded, and/or the like. The mechanical stresses exerted on the electrically conductive epoxy may cause the electrically conductive epoxy to crack, sever, break, and/or otherwise fail, which may break the electrical and/or mechanical connection between the leads. Moreover, the electrically conductive epoxy may electrically short the leads together, which may cause the electrical assembly to be scrapped during manufacturing.